Fleeting Trust
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He was falling again, knew he shouldn't be but he was. And the big decision finally makes an appearance, will he stay or will he go. Sequel to Low.
1. Not Again

A/N: I know this is shitty, no use denying, really couldnt get into this, but for some strange reason ideas are popping everywhere, just not for this chapter. Have any hints on how to make it better, all yours. By that I mean ideas. Dont own anything.

* * *

Greg and Sara stood staring at the two in amazement, neither had mentioned they knew the other, it had never been brought up so it wasn't a wonder why they didn't mention the other.

"You two know each other?" Sara's pissiness was wearing off, this was way much better

"We…" Kelly started

"Have History and it stays history" Nick left it at that and turned to head out.

"Nice to see you too, Nicky" Greg just had to put his two cents in

"How are ya Greggo?" seeing as how Greg had called him by a nickname he could do the same.

"Oh you know, amazing" he said to overly chipper, making Nick shake his head and the two girls looking in opposite directions.

"Glad to have you back Sara" Nick stated a little quieter than usual. Both Sara and Greg looked to Kelly for answers, and for once she didn't have any.

* * *

Greg held the Tahoe door open for Sara, she didn't say anything as she climbed in the back, now was not the time to argue about who was driving. Greg climbed in the other side leaving Kelly and Nick the front.

"How can Las Vegas Crime Lab be of service to you?" Gil Grissom asked, not an hour later as Greg and Kelly sat in his office, it felt weird being a guest in this lab.

"Just resources, anything you can think of Greg?" Kelly asked, attention was diverted to him.

"No none that I can think of" he replied.

"Well if you do just let me know" Grissom stood, file in hand, time was a wasting

"Sure thing"

Greg and Kelly situated everything they had brought into one of the evidences rooms, that wasn't being used.

"Let's run over the facts of what we have" Kelly started spreading the pictures out on the half the table, the evidence beside the picture it belonged to.

"We have the address book with the erased appointment" he put the picture in the middle of the table.

"We have to find out why it was erased" Kelly stared at the pictures

"Could the killer have done it?" Greg pondered the thought out loud.

"Why would the killer want to erase the appointment?" Kelly asked encouraging him

"It could tie it to him"

"So lets go pay a visit to Tony Parker himself"

"I'll drive" Greg told her as they headed out.

They were on their way to the hospital, after being informed from Mr. Parker's maid that he had been rushed to the hospital with chest pains.

"I'm sorry I wish I had more to tell you but I don't, the lecture was sold out, I'm not one for faces, she could have been with someone and I wouldn't have known"

They were at another dead end.

They rode the elevator down,

"Did that seem a little rehearsed to you?" Kelly asked him, she had a feeling they were being played.

"Who do you think he's covering for?"

"I think we need a copy of that guest list and compare who lives in Vegas that went" the elevator dinged, the doors opened and they stepped off.

"How many do we have?" Greg asked walking into the evidence room, he had left to update Grissom on the status.

"15"

"15?"

"15"

"Well only one, possibly two killed her, let the elimination begin"

He knew they would be here for a while.

* * *

"So how many can we officially eliminate?" Greg questioned some time later. His brain was tired, his eyes were tired, he was really tired. All the interviews took a toll on him.

"Offically? 8, they have nothing to do with anything, just there to help their business"

"So who do you think did it?" Greg wanted to fall asleep after a good long shower,

"I don't assume anything but my gut tells me there's something we're missing" Not this again. His eyes started drooping shut.

"What do you do when someone's late? You keep looking out the window closest to the driveway"

"So?"

"She was waiting for Shawn, he said she was in trouble"

"You believing your husband now?"

"Just let me go with this"

"Be my guest"

"Being a woman and being scared, you lock the door, shut the blinds, phone in hand. I'm thinking we run the guest lists names into the system see who pops up with assault" it was a long shot but it could work.

"Why assault?"

"She was beaten to death"

"This is very long shot"

"But its worth a try"

"Why are you doing this?" they had nothing, the case had grown cold.

"Because I have to try and save my marriage" she left him alone to gather the evidence.

* * *

"You look beat man" Warrick took a bit of his sugarless sandwich; soon he would be down to just the bread, whole wheat at that. Greg plopped down a chair, resting his arms on the table in a lazy manner.

"I'm working with the energizer bunny"

"Haven't had the chance to meet her yet" the sandwich was bland was bland could be, Warrick took another bite

"She's running on dead ends"

"If I had given up when I'd gotten dead ends, so many case would not be solved today" Warrick stated a fact

"So how do you think our Nicky knows Kelly?" Warrick said as he pushed the sandwich away, he'd rather go hungry than eat this. Changing the topic, it had suddenly become too serious.

"You're guess is as good as mine" Greg stood up to grab himself a cup of coffee.

"Care to make a little wager on who will tell us first?"

"No I wouldn't" Greg downed his coffee in one gulp. Throwing the cup in the garbage he left the room.

Which was a bad thing, the moment he stepped out the door he ran into Sara. He still wasn't sure if he was happy to run into or dreaded it. She smiled as she moved on by, no words were spoken. Something had changed he could feel it.


	2. Moving Forward

A/N: SOOOOO Sorry for not updating in i dont know how long, huge case of writers block, then when i was ready to post this a week ago, it turned out my computer deleted half of it, tried to redo from memory but it aint too good so its a bit short. Chapter 3 and 4 will be posted right after this to make up for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

"It's the personal assistant" Kelly handed him a file, his elimination process wasn't going very well.

"How so?"

"He was arrested for sexual assault three years ago, another woman who went to the seminar"

"Okay where do we find him?"

"Captain Brass, is it? Ya he's already picked him up, waiting in the interrogation room"

"After you"

Spending an hour with the accused finally got them an confession, but with some startling details. She wasn't the first he killed or the last, there had been three after her and a dozen or so before her. The woman he sent to the hospital, had been mistaken for dead.

"I want twenty-fours of undisturbed sleep" Kelly said coming off the elevator both Kelly and Greg walked to their hotel rooms, being ride beside each other, in 501 and 503.

"Do you feel like talking?" Greg drawled out slowly as he slid his keycard into its slot and back out again.

"Sure what about?" her eyes closed, she was falling asleep right there but she was willing to listen

"Sara"

"Which room?"

"I already got mine open" he pushed the door open, walking in. She barely shut the door when he started.

"I'm in love with her again"

"Does she know?" if she wasn't going to get any sleep she needed coffee

"No, I don't think so"

"Do you want anything?" she waved the room service menu. He shook his head no. After a quick call she had a large pot of coffee and pancakes coming up.

"Are you ready to forgive her or have you already?" Kelly stretched out on the double bed. Her stomach full, she was ready to hibernate

"That's something I was hoping you could help me out on"

"Really? How can I be of help?"

"How do you know if you've forgiven a person?" Kelly took a large sip of her coffee and thought well she swallowed.

"That's something I really don't have an answer too, every person forgives differently, some could forgive easily or forever hold a grudge, it really depends on the extent I guess but even then…" he motioned her to scoot over, she reluctantly did so.

"I think I'm over her, I really do but then.." he trailed off too

"You see her and everything changes"

"Exactly, how'd you guess?"

"Lucky that's all" he didn't ponder over statement for long but he knew that it had a deeper meaning than she was letting on.

"My opinion is that you need to be straight up with her, tell her it will take time but you are willing to start something see where it leads. Better to love and lost then not at all"

"So back to you and Nick"

"We were never on me and Nick, theres nothing to tell" she scooted of the bed, her steps making her closer to the door.

"I think there is"

"You thought wrong, we know each other that's it let it go" she opened the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

A coffee cup was placed in front of his downed head, it could have been anyone really, but he didn't care, he felt like shit. One person to blame. 

"Why are you acting like puppy who's lost its master, you two weren't even together when we left"

"That's the point" Greg slowly raised his head and peeking into the coffee cup

"I hate to sound like a bitch but you better get your head on straight before your whole career goes down the tube, over one girl who didn't like you"

"But she likes me now"

"Then you should be happy not sitting here moping"

"I miss her"

"Big Deal, toughen up you've got work to do. It's only four weeks Greg" the female stormed out of the break room, he could see people getting out of her way, and he had to work with her. Great. But that's why she was like this, he wasn't pulling his half, she was right, was Sara really worth throwing his dream job away? He drank the coffee and still didn't have an answer to that when he left for home hours later.

Kelly was on her way to the DNA lab, samples in her hand, when the phone at her hip vibrated against her. She glanced down at the name and number. N Stokes.

"What the hell?" she muttered out loud before she answered

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed into the phone

"Is Greg coming back with you?"

"Why you got the hot's for him?"

"No, I go for women you know that"

"Don't remind me. Yes he is now will you tell me why please" she thought if she was nice he would tell her all she needed to hear, then she could hang up on him.

"Cause I think we have a case of two people troubled with the thought of people apart"

"Really who?"

"Greg and Sara" it was him who sounded annoyed this time

"What gave you that idea?"

"No one in the lab will go near Sara, she's a bitch"

"Well I have to admit that Greg has been moping a bit"

"And I'm sure you gave him some of your sweet charm"

"That I did, Nicky boy, would you like some of my sweet charm?" she said in a cheery happy voice, far opposite from what she was feeling

"No, I just called to see if Greg was coming with you that's all"

"Yes he is"

"Okay then, I guess I will see you in a few weeks then"

"Ya you will" a moment of silence passed before either said anything

"Nick?"

"Yes Kel?"

"It was good seeing you again"

* * *

He paced back and forth in apartment, could help but laugh when the last time he had down this, it was over her too. He really didn't know what to do. He could pick up the phone, call her, have a nice chat and soothe his rattled nerves or he could keep pacing. Picking up the phone, he dialed and waiting for a voice he just hoped she was home. 


	3. Better Left Unsaid

A/N: As promised, Chapter three. Not much here to say.

* * *

He understood why people shouldn't have more than three coffees in a day.

He was jumpy, antsy and tired as hell.

The plane ride was going extremely long and he was driving everyone crazy, especially the person beside him who had told him to sit still more than once in the last five minutes.

"I will make them restrain you" she said sternly more tone of a mother than a concerned friend.

"Sorry I'm anxious"

"Anxious? Anxious of putting a guy away for life?"

"Absolutely!" his eyes said he was lying "I'll settle down on one condition"

"What would that be?" she flipped a page on her magazine, loosing interest several pages ago

"We talk"

"About?"

"You"

"Me? Why me? There's nothing to know about me"

"Of course there is for example how is Shawn doing?"

"I wouldn't know, next topic" she focused on her magazine, she was not going to tell him the truth.

"Okay how do you know Nick?"

"Not going there either"

"What will you talk about?"

"Not much Greggy boy"

"Twenty questions?" he had a plan to learn more about her

"Sure why not" he was surprised to hear her agree

"First time been kissed?" some easy questions to get the ball rolling

"15. Back at ya" she was curious to know

"16. Age you lost your virginity?"

"17"

"Name"

"Not going there"

"It was Nick wasn't it?" she didnt look at him, absorbed in her magazine, thats what she hoped that she was conveying.

"I said not going there. Age you lost your virginity?"

"Don't believe what you're told but it was 19, not 22"

"By who?" she asked with a smile

"Someone you know"

"Is she a brunette?" she saw his face "How?"

"Well I was an intern at the lab she was working at, one thing led to another, we both were kind of drunk and well it was one hell of a hangover"

"You and Sara?"

"Ya told her I was 22, got a fake id and everything"

"Sara and you?"

"Yes is that so hard to believe?"

"Ya. So what happened?"

"Summer was over, I left, a few months later, she showed up, in Vegas wasn't too happy"

"Now's not the time to joke" she was ready to laugh

"I'm not joking" he was serious "So seriously was it Nick that you lost your virginity to?"

"I already told you I'm not going there"

"Fine but until you tell me otherwise, I'm thinking that you and Nick did the push-push"

* * *

"No" 

"Yes"

"No" Kelly said louder

"Yes"

"No we don't have time"

"Are you kidding its like ten minutes away from the courthouse"

"I said no, it can wait till after"

"No it cant"

"You lasted four weeks, you can last another hour or two"

"But I don't have to"

"But you're going to, I'm not stopping"

* * *

For all the good it did, he was still shy around her, giving her a casual hug as he did with everyone else, but there was a look, one that he reserved just for her. A look that he had a secret and he was the only one who knew. Happy to see each other they remained across the room from each other. Along with another couple that stood at the other opposite ends, never looking more than necessary in that direction. 

Greg watched both of them two, making a personal note to find out what history they held, but that would have to wait was a certain brunette was making his way towards him, two cups in hand.

"Do you think we could go somewhere to talk?" she asked politely, something she had never done before.

"Umm sure" he took the cup from her and followed her out.

Warrick watched the two leave, and made his way over to the new CSI, the one he hadn't met as of it.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were avoiding Nick" she turned to the voice, smiling

"No, what gave you that idea?" she hid her face behind her cup

"He's avoiding you too"

"I'm not avoiding him"

"And I'm Martin Luthor King"

"Nice to meet you Mr. King"

"Actually the name's Warrick, Warrick Brown"

"Kelly Brooks" she took the hand he extended

"So what do you and Nick have in common that needs the both of you two avoid each other"

"That I'm afraid is not any of your concern" she gave him a bright smile and moved away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile outside…. 

Greg took a seat on the bench outside the lab, waiting as Sara said so

"You weren't all that clear on the phone, when you called" she said then took a sip of her tea

"I know, still don't know why I made the call" he tried get her to understand he had been under a moment of insanity.

"But I'm glad you did" he placed a hand on her leg, not because she wanted it, but because it felt right.

"I need to be straight up about some things" Sara breathed in mentally preparing herself for the news, would Greg turn her down or want to be with her.

"Okay"

"This is hard" he let out a shaky breath, her hand on top of his encouraged him to go on.

"What you did I admit did hurt more because it was Grissom, than you moving on by itself, I may have over reacted on some things and for that I apologize, I think we should take things slow, see how things progress, take one day at a time" he finished but couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I understand and I agree, but in my defense, I broke it off with what ever I had with Grissom when I knew that I didn't like him anymore. I am sorry that I hurt you, if I could take it back, I'm not sure I would because it made me see that I was over him, and in love with you"


	4. Quality Time

A/N: Next chapter is the last of this sequel, but for those who are curious to see the history between Kelly and Nick I'm going to be posting kind of a follow up to this one, mainlly focuses on Nick and Kelly with a little Greg and Sara thrown in. So keep an eye out for that.

"Grissom?" Kelly knocks on the elder mans door, before opening and walking in

"Ms. Brooks, please come in" he motioned her in with a wave of his hand, and motioned her to sit down. She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk, folders occupied her seat.

"You can just move those" she picked them, with no place to put them, she sat them down on her lap.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Myself and the Las Vegas Crime Lab would like to congratulate on a job well done"

"Greg helped, I can't take all the credit"

"Yes well wasn't you who refused to give up? Checking all possible leads because you knew there was something missing"

"I was just doing what I was taught to do, let the evidence speak" she meekly smiled

"I have been approached by the higher powers"

"I never pegged you for a religious man"

"I'm talking about my boss and his boss"

"I'm sorry but I'm not following"

"I have been authorized to give you a full-time position here in Las Vegas" she was speechless

"Here?"

"Yes"

"Wow, that's…here?" she asked disbelievingly

"I'm afraid so"

"Can I take a few days to uh…think about it?"

"Sure any other questions?"

"Just a hypothetical small one"

"My favourite kind do ask"

"It's not usually my business or anything, I don't even do this but would there be a level two position open? Cause I know Greg's thinking about coming back"

"Actually yes there is, he's next on my list" he looked at her, trying to read her

"Oh No, Greg and I are no, never"

"I didn't imply anything"

"Just stating a fact"

Grissom's phone interrupted what ever he was going to say

"Excuse me"

"Grissom" he spoke into the mouthpiece, Kelly placed the files back on the chair, walking herself to the door. A smile on her face.

She walked by the break room, everyone else just happened to be there, something that had been happening every time she walked past it. She was about to walk past it when a ball of paper hit her in the cheek. She turned, Greg laughing, Warrick, Catherine and Sara looking away trying not to laugh. Kelly glances down at the paper, lying on the floor. She bends down to pick it up.

"Funny guys really funny" she could get used to staying here.

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Greg asked Sara, swinging there joined hands between them. 

"Not sure what do you want to do?"

"I'm up for anything" he moved aside to let people pass

"How about we take this little walk back to my place, watch a movie or something?" Sara suggested

"Sure I would like that" Greg answered and so they started there trek to her apartment.

"What movie?" Sara bent over her movie collection as Greg came towards her bowl of popcorn in one hand, two beers in the other.

"I like the show from here" he stood behind her, head cocked to one side glancing at her butt.

"Not funny"

"No, it's not, its gorgeous" he moved closer resting his hands on her hips, her tushy into his frontal region.

"Greg"

"Yes Sara?"

"Which movie?" she stood, he stayed where he smelled her hair and neck.

"I'm thinking"

"I have some news while your thinking"

"Do tell princess"

"You know George Smith and Susan Mobile?"

"George was a level two and wasn't Susan level three?"

"Ya, they quit last week, and went to Hawaii to get married, some aunt on Susan's side died and left them quite a hefty sum"

"I didn't know they were dating"

"No one did" she glanced down as his hands started roaming up and down her chest

"That's some news" his breath warmed her neck

"Ya so have you decided on what movie?"

"Ya"

* * *

Greg shifted in the seat, he had chosen to place the folders on the floor next to him as he waited for Grissom to continue. 

"You want it, the job is yours" Greg pondered the thought, did he really wanna come back. Colorado was were he felt like he finally belonged, where he had been promoted and just so many things.

"How long do I have to think about it?" his eyes flew up to meet the older man's gaze.

"End of the week, then I have to start looking for replacements"

"End of the week, got it" Greg stood; he had some serious things to do. And he couldn't do that here.

He got outside the doors before he saw her, Kelly sitting on a bench smoking. That's the second time he caught her, first on Christmas and again now. Tsk. Tsk Kelly.

"I thought you didn't smoke" he said walking up, she physically jumped a little

"I don't"

"Need I remind you that you have a ciggy in your hand"

"Ya I know, only do when I need to think"

"You must be a chain smoker then"

"Only the biggies"

"So you were offered the Level three position?"

"You the second?"

"Ya" Kelly took the final drag of her cigarette and threw it on the ground crushing it to smithereens. She took another one out and lit it.

"You want one?"

"Sure you only live once right?" he took one from the pack and lit up.

"So you taking the position?" Kelly asked watching the smoke twirl up

"That's why I'm out here, I don't know" he took a puff on his, looking at the cigarette as he blew out the smoke. They didn't make them like they used to.

"Wanna make a pro and con list?"

"For you or me?"

"Both, just throw them out there"

"Kay Pro, I'll be back with friends"

"Pro, new city, new beginning"

"Con, feel like a push over for coming back so easily"

"Pro, you get to be with Sara"

"I just listed part of that as a con"

"Don't let her hear you say that"

"Mum's the word" Kelly zipped her mouth shut

"Pro, I wont have to run into my ex husband"

"Ex? Youget a divorce?"

"Separated, one time, thought nothing of it, it happens, twice no no, forget it, out the door"

"Sorry to hear that, you ever need to talk I'm here"

"Thanks, con fresh city, get lost easily"

"Pro, you get to work with me"

"Con, I get to work with you" she laughed as she saw his hurt face

"Okay Con, working with you"

"Pro, the city that never sleeps"

"Con, the city that never sleeps"

"You cant use one as both" Kelly told him, her cigarette almost done

"Sorry"

"Con the heat"

"Pro, its dry heat, no humidity"

"Con temps of a hundred and three in the shade" she crushed another cigarette under her foot.

"Pro I finally get to figure out whats going on with you and Nick"

"Con having to put up with you trying to find something out that you've been told to leave alone"

"What happened between you?"

"Long ago history"

"Well I think we better go back in before the start a search party"

"You decided yet?" Kelly asked as they headed back in

"I think I'm going to stay, you?"

"Me too"


End file.
